


don't get the baby pregnant

by greeny1710



Series: Alternate Works of Chaotic Trio [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Discussion of Abortion, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Lots of Crying, M/M, Pregnancy Scares, Seb is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: Max and Dan have a rather wonderful sex life.And Max's family hate it.And also worry about it.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Alternate Works of Chaotic Trio [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772158
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	don't get the baby pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> request fill for **Ravenswoodgirl** who said regarding Max and Daniel's _extremely kinky and loud_ sex life: _If this were in the verse of Our Families, I would advise Dan to calm down a little bit with Max or Seb is going to kill him for putting a baby in his baby. Valtteri would probably help lol_ \- this doesn't exactly follow that prompt but I hope u enjoy anyway x

“Oh fuck!” Max shouted as Dan thrust into him, his hips moving fast and deeply as Max moaned underneath him. His hands scratched at Dan’s back, leaving vicious red lines on Dan’s back.

“You feel so fucking good, oh my god, so fucking tight and perfect,” Dan groaned, grabbing at Max’s hips and pulling them upwards slightly and seeming to push even deeper into Max. 

“Fuck, Dan, fuck, let me cum, please, I’m so close,” Max moaned as he threw his head back onto the pillow, arching beautifully under Dan’s hands as Dan wrapped his fingers around him, slowly stroking Max in an uncoordinated tune with his thrusts leaving Max both satisfied and completely unsatisfied.

“You wanna cum baby? You gotta work for it.”

Max pulled his eyes open and glared up at Dan, wrapping his legs hard around his waist and bringing his hands to the front of his shoulders instead. He distracted Dan by kissing him as deep as he could, and when Dan’s moans cut through, Max pushed hard and spun them so Dan was on his back and Max was on his lap with Dan’s cock driving into him and brushing against his prostate. 

“Want me to fucking work for it? Fine.” Max braced his hands on either side of Dan’s head and leant down, kissing the surprise from his face at Max taking control. 

“God you’re gonna get punished for that later,” Dan grinned before the smirk dropped from his lips and was replaced with a look of pure bliss as Max moved himself up and down Dan’s length, upping the pace with every slide of his ass down Dan’s cock. He braced his hands on Dan’s chest, giving himself the leverage he needed to keep going. 

Dan let him keep his little charade up for a little while, before suddenly grabbing at his ass and started thrusting up to meet Max’s pace. 

Max shouted out at the brutal pace change, having no choice but to hold onto Dan’s shoulders as he drove into him.

“Gonna cum, please Dan, need to cum so bad.”

“Come on, pretty boy,” Dan whispered in his ear, voice thick with arousal, “Cum for me.”

Max fell forward again, joining their mouths as Dan thrusted hard into him and Max was coming hard between them. It didn’t take long before Dan followed him too, turned on by the moaning sensitivity of Max reacting to Dan still fucking him hard, burying himself in the tight heat of his boyfriend as he came. 

“Holy fuck,” Dan whispered, kissing Max lightly and biting his lip as he gently turned them so that Max was laying on the bed and Dan could pull out. 

Max was breathing hard, his breath shallow as he watched Dan move around his room, removing the condom and tying it up before binning it.

“You good?” Dan asked, crawling back onto the bed and over Max.

“How do you keep fucking me better each time, holy shit,” Max whispered and pulled Dan down with heavy arms to kiss him.

“I try my best, baby boy.”

“You’re so good at it, honestly, no one better ever.”

Dan laughed softly and rolled onto his back, tugging Max onto his arms and cuddling him as he ran his fingers up and down Max’s back.

Max’s phone going off startled them both and Max reached across for it.

the fam   
  
Charles   
Why does Max scream so fucking loud oh my god   
Valtteri   
lmao Max being a horny fucker is the funniest thing in the world  
Charles  
You’re not the one sharing a wall with him jfc   
In case you were wondering Dan calls him baby boy during sex   
And Max just screams so idk what he calls Dan   
Dad  
Charles stop being inappropriate   
Isä  
Charles keep being inappropriate   
Dad  
KIMI RÄIKKÖNEN  
Charles  
oooh full name you gonna get rekt dad   
Dad  
What does that even mean  
Isä  
it’s a vibe Seb  
Dad  
WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN  


“So Charles is calling us out for how loud I got again,” Max said, showing Dan his phone.

“Think we’re in trouble now, Maxy,” Dan grimaced and Max turned the phone back to him.

“Oh fuck.”

Dad   
When you’re done Max please come downstairs with Daniel. We need to have a conversation   
Charles   
LMAOOOOOOOO GLAD IM NOT U   
Dad  
Don’t worry Charles, you’ll be getting the same talk   
Valtteri  
lmao sucks to be you two you horny devils   
We’ll be down in 5 pls don’t shout at me   


“Guess we better get dressed,” Max sighed, “I don’t want to talk to them.”

“Do you know what it’s about?”

“Based on the fact that previously Charles had been talking about us having a sex? I’m gonna bet it’s another safe sex talk.”

“Peachy,” Dan groaned, laughing softly, “Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s great that your dads worry, but like-”

“We’re careful. And I can guarantee you that my Dad is still gonna insist on checking I’ve taken my pills. It’s so dumb.”

“I know. And don’t get me wrong, I’d like a family one day, but we’re not ready, Max. And that’s why we do this. You take the birth control, I use condoms, I know it’s not fun but it’s precautions.”

“I’d love to know what Dad would do if I did get pregnant, you know. Part of me thinks he’d go mental at me, and then the other part of me is like he’d be supportive.”

“Let’s not tempt fate, okay? I love you, Max, but let’s not think about having kids yet or joking about it, yeah?”

“But would you want to have kids?”

“Max, we’re eighteen. We’re not having kids yet.”

Max scoffed and looked up at him, “I’m just asking.”

“And I told you. I want a family with you one day but not when you’re barely a legal adult. We’ve got our whole lives ahead of us, we don’t need to think about having babies now.”

“Do you know I’m genetically more likely to have twins because I’m a first generation twin myself?”

“Max! Stop it! Seriously,” Daniel snapped, before rolling off the bed and started pulling clothes on, throwing some on the bed for Max to wear too.

“You’re actually mad at me for this,” Max realised.

“I’m mad because you’re not listening to what I’m saying!”

“It’s not like I’m telling you to put a fucking baby in me! I’m just saying I’m more likely-”

“Max! Please, for the love of God, stop talking about having kids! We’re _eighteen_.”

Max didn’t say anything more, simply pulled on the clothes Dan had thrown at him and walked off, heading down the stairs to where his Dad was waiting for them.

“What do you want?” Max asked, throwing himself onto the sofa as Dan trailed behind him.

“Have you been taking your pills?” Sebastian asked as Max threw his hands up in the air.

“See! I told you!” Max told Dan before turning back to his Dad, “ _Yes_. And before you ask, we use condoms. Every time. We’re not stupid.”

“Max-”

“He’s in a mood, Seb, he won’t act rationally,” Dan said coldy, glaring at Max.

“Oh shut up. You know I’m not.”

“Max, full offence here, but you’re acting like a dick because people are looking out for us and making sure that we’re being careful. I can guarantee you if you had a pregnancy scare you’d lose your fucking mind.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Yes I do!” Dan argued, not paying any mind to the fact that they were in front of Max’s parents as the volume of their voices increase. “You really want to have to put all your plans on hold? Because Max, think about it. If you got pregnant, you’d have to put off uni for a year, you’d have to put off work experience over summer, you’d have to start running your life around a baby, and yes we are both incredibly lucky to have parents that love and support us that would help with a baby, but if you got pregnant, it’s your body and your life that would change. And I’m sorry for not being ready for that to happen when I’m _eighteen_ years old!”

“If you’re not ready then maybe you should leave!”

“What, like you’re ready?! Max, you are _eighteen_ , you have never _ever_ given any indication you want a family so young. And I’m sorry but I’m not ready and I don’t want a family yet!”

“Boys, boys calm down,” Seb interrupted, “I know you’re both high strung, and you’re both upset, but you can’t keep arguing about this. Max, you have to respect that Daniel is wanting to be careful, and there is no way, I can guarantee you, that you would be ready for a family at eighteen. You aren’t.”

“You’re too immature,” Kimi interrupted. 

“No I’m not!”

“Yes you are. Max, you argued with Charles the other day because Daniel offered to drive him to get something for school. You’re possessive and you’re emotional and-” Kimi cut himself off from arguing with Max by leaning into Seb and whispering something in his ear. Whatever Kimi said had his Dad’s eyes swivel to look Max over, fixating on the way that his arms were wrapped around his torso.

It didn’t mean anything. 

Max just felt sick with anxiety and he was upset and when he was sad, he hugged himself. And he was sad right now because he was arguing with all the people he cared about.

“Dan, come with me a second,” Kimi murmured, standing up and ushering him away whilst Max stared after them. The silence in the air was thick and Max could feel the weight of expectations pushing down on him. 

Especially considering his Dad was smiling softly at him and trying to keep Max calm. 

It never seemed to bode well for what was to come when his parents were _extra_ nice to him. 

“Dad what’s going on?”

“Come here for a second, Maxy,” his Dad gently said and Max shook his head. Tears sprung to his eyes and he huddled his arms around himself a little tighter, needing the comfort considering that the person he wanted to comfort him had been pulled away from him.

Seb stood up and came to sit beside Max, pulling his arms away from his tummy and holding his forearms gently.

“Max, please don’t get angry, but are you sure that you’ve taken your pill on time every day?”

“Yeah, Dad I swear,” Max told him, his voice quiet and hesitant.

“Just pull your t-shirt up for me.”

“No.”

“Max.”

“No.”

“Max.”

“No!” 

“Max, sweetheart, I know you’re scared, but Dad’s talking to Dan, it’s just you and me, I promise I’m not going to be mad, but the way you’re reacting and your behaviour recently has me and Dad concerned, and I just want to check, okay?”

“No,” Max’s voice broke as tears started falling down his cheeks, shaking his head fitfully as his bottom lip trembled and a wave of fear crashed through him.

“Max, just trust me, okay? I’m not going to be angry. Me and your Dad just want you to be safe.”

“What if I am?”

“Then you and Dan have a conversation you need to have, okay?”

“I don’t want Dan to break up with me,” Max admitted, burying his face in his Dad’s shoulder.

“Baby, he won’t. He loves you. And be honest, Max, if you are, what do you actually want to do? Think about it practically, but tell me. It’s your decision. It’s your body.”

Max thought about it for a second as his Dad ran his hand up and down Max’s back, trying to calm him down.

“I’m not ready to be a Dad.”

“That’s okay,” Seb murmured, pulling Max’s face up and cupping his jaw, smiling encouragingly at him, “You’re young. You don’t need to be ready yet.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’m not angry. Neither of us are angry. We’re just worried about you, baby.”

Max nodded and pulled at his shirt, fisting the hem of it in his hands and staring at his Dad.

“Look, I’m not going to know just by looking at your tummy. You’re going to have to do a test as well, alright? But I also know what you look like without your shirt on, so does Dan, so if you want, he can come in too-”

“No,” Max croaked out, “I don’t want him to know.”

“Your Dad’s talking to him, kid. He already knows.”

“I don’t want him to know.”

“Max, sweetheart, it’s going to be okay. And no matter what the result, you should probably talk to Dan.”

Max shook his head even though he knew his Dad was right. 

All the arguing with Dan aside, he knew he wasn’t ready to be a Dad yet. He didn’t _want_ a family yet. One day, sure. But he wanted uni, a job, he even really would like to be _married_ before he considered starting a family. He wasn’t ready yet. And Max knew people that had had families young and they loved it, but Max didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be a Dad yet.

Shakily he lifted his t-shirt and his Dad pressed his fingers to Max’s stomach.

“You don’t look any different. And your tummy still feels okay.”

“He looks the same as normal,” Dan quietly admitted, stood in the doorway with tears tracks that matched Max’s on his cheeks, the same fear evident in his eyes. “We’ve been careful, Seb, I promise.”

“Accidents happen. We’re not mad, Daniel.”

Dan nodded and kept his eyes fixed on Max’s stomach. 

“Right, come on you,” Seb murmured, holding Max’s hand in his and tugging him up. 

Max trailed quietly after him, Dan stopping them for a moment to press a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“I love you no matter what,” Dan whispered. 

Max nodded and followed his Dad upstairs into a bathroom. Seb went into a cupboard and got a test out, holding the box out to Max.

“Do you want me to tell you what to do?”

Max shook his head and looked at the box, holding it in shaky hands. 

Seb brushed a kiss over his forehead, hugging Max tight for a moment before letting him go. 

His Dad pulled the door shut behind him and Max let himself sink to the floor, holding the box in his hands and giving himself a chance to breathe. Looking over the instructions, Max scrubbed at his eyes to try and push the tears back. 

The whole process took longer for Max to build up the courage to do stand up than it did to actually pee on a stick. He set a timer on his phone and left it on the bathroom sink. Opening the door, Max smiled sadly at Daniel who was sat cross legged opposite the bathroom door.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Do you know?”

“No, not yet. We have to wait. Can you come here?” Max held his hand out and Daniel quickly shuffled over, sitting beside Max on the bathroom floor and tugging him into his lap.

“I’m sorry for arguing with you,” Max whispered, “And if that result comes back positive, I’m not keeping it. I can’t. I’m not ready. I’m sorry but I just can’t. I’m not ready yet. I don’t want to be a dad yet. And I get what you was saying earlier and I’m sorry for being a dick about it, I just... it’s a big thing and I’m scared of things changing. I think I thought that if I try and normalise it in my head, if something happened it wouldn’t be so scary, but, it is. And it always will be scary. But I can’t keep this kid.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Dan reassured, pressing a light kiss to Max’s lips, “I completely understand. Like we’ve both said, I’m not ready either and it’s your life that would be most affected. If we did accidentally do this, I want you to know that I’ll love and support you and hold your hand every single step of the way, whatever decision you make. I’ll support you, I’m not going anywhere. We’re not breaking up. It takes two to tango Max, and I’m the one who put you in this situation and I’m going to stay by your side.”

Max nodded and cuddled into Dan, with Dan’s arms coming to loosely wrap around his waist. 

“How long do we wait?”

“Another,” Max looked at his phone, “Seven and a half minutes.”

Daniel kissed Max’s jaw lovingly and didn’t say anything else for a little while, content to let them both bask in the silence of fear.

“What did my Dad say to you?”

Daniel laughed softly and bit his lip, smiling at Max,

“At first he told me that they’re worried about you, and then when I started freaking out too, Kimi said ‘you want to be glad I’m not Seb, he’d be threatening to cut your dick’, which I have to say made me laugh.”

Max laughed wetly and nodded.

“Yeah sounds like my Dad. I was surprised he didn’t kick off at me.”

“He cares about you. And he’s worried. He knows how much this would scare you. But we’re going to be okay.”

“I don’t think I am. Honestly. I don’t feel sick any more than normal, I don’t hurt or anything. Sex drive hasn’t changed. I think I’m fine. And I think Dad’s just-”

“Worrying about you. Max, you probably aren’t. I’ve seriously not noticed anything changing about you, but like we said, accidents happen.”

“Yeah. I’m still scared but... I dunno. I feel okay about it all now. Like, I’m still not ready but it’s kind of settling now, and I don’t feel so scared.”

“That’s good,” Dan reassured, “Also I don’t think I could take you being pregnant. I think Valtteri would kill me.”

“Oh god yeah. He’d bury you six feet under before you could even blink.”

“I dread to know what Charles would be like...”

“There is no way that boy should be allowed near a baby.”

“He’s going to be such a chaotic Dad.”

“For sure,” Max agreed, closing his eyes and cuddling into Dan.

For the rest of the time, they sat in a relative silence, Dan running his thumbs across Max’s front and kissing the underside of his jaw. 

The timer blaring in the cold confines of the bathroom startled them both and they simply stared at Max’s phone for a moment, neither of them willing to move. 

“Will you look?” Max asked, looking up at Dan with tears in his eyes.

“We’ll look together. No matter what that result is, it’s just me and you sat looking at it, baby.”

Dan reached up for the test and held it tight in his fist, careful to not look at the result as Max cuddled into him a bit tighter.

Max took the test into his hand, looking at the little window and sighing heavily when his brain processed the result.

( - ) Negative 

“Oh thank God,” Max breathed out, throwing the test onto the floor and spinning to straddle Dan’s waist, hugging him tight.

“Well, at least your Dad isn’t going to cut my dick off now,” Dan gently joked. Max laughed softly as he nodded, relief coursing through them both. 

“I feel like there’s something we’re meant to have learnt from this,” Max told him.

“I think it’s the whole ‘we need to learn to talk without arguing about things we’re scared of and also remember to be careful’. Other than that, we also learnt that your Dad is very prepared to cut my penis off if I get you pregnant before we are at least twenty five.”

“Twenty five? That’s optimistic. I think Dad’s hoping like 30.”

“Or never!” His Dad’s voice called through and the two boys started laughing.

Max pushed himself up and grabbed the test, sliding it into his pocket to dispose of somewhere that wasn’t the bathroom - he wasn’t risking Charles seeing it and ripping into him. Or worse, Valtteri seeing it and trying to kill Dan faster than he already wanted to.

Dan followed him up and they walked out of the bathroom with content smiles on their faces.

“It’s negative,” Max nodded with a smile.

“And you’re okay with that?” His Dad asked.

Max looked across at Dan for a moment and then nodded.

“Yeah, very. I’m not ready. Neither of us are. And I know we didn’t think I was, but to actually have to think about it, worry about it, it put things into perspective.”

“Don’t stop having sex just because you worry about _maybe_ getting pregnant one day. But I swear to God, if you two don’t stop having such loud sex, I won’t be held responsible for Charles interrupting you every single time, okay?” Seb warned them. Max flushed and Dan smirked, laughing silently as he wrapped himself around Max’s back. 

“And Ricciardo. If you get my child pregnant, I will cut your penis off.”

Daniel threw his head back in laughter as Max started arguing with Seb about how they weren’t going to have that happen and they were responsible and could behave like _adults_.

As much as Dan really, _really _wasn’t ready to have a child yet, he couldn’t wait for the day that there was a tiny Max running around, giggling in that same high-pitched way Max did and smirking that same smile.__

__He would just preferably like to wait a _long time_ before starting a family with the boy he loved._ _

**Author's Note:**

> all my verses are slowly starting to connect im magic lmao
> 
> Kudos, comments & feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at [3303andmore](https://3303andmore.tumblr.com) xxx
> 
> **Fic Requests are currently closed xx**


End file.
